Mission:Impossible?
by Kija
Summary: *unfinished*Hating each other is their life's fullfillment, and if it wasn't bad enough that they have to work together, Serena and Darien have to go on an undercover mission..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc. do.

Author's Notes:

                   A new year and a brand new story from me*grins*

This is something I actually wanted to write for a very long time an haven't come around to do 

before.

Sorry for the very unoriginal title.. when I can think of something better it'll change.  
I do hope you'll enjoy this story and if you want me to continue , just tell me… although I would continue anyway ^-^ ;;;  
Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed the epilogue of "Love Always Finds A Way".. I love you all!^____^

Mission: Impossible?  
*  
Prologue

"Watch out!"

Turning around slowly, she could only see a bullet heading her way and in the next second she felt a warm, hard body pressed against her own.

Opening her eyes she stared blankly into irritated dark blue ones boring into her own.  
Gulping nervously she tried to flash an innocent smile but when she saw his face contort in annoyance she knew this wouldn't work on him. She honestly didn't know why she kept trying, she really should have known better after five years of working with him.

"You truly are a pain in the ass, Porter."

"Gee, thanks, Shields.. if you were any better." She spat back.

After another death glare he turned around and the young woman had the first chance to look at the scene.. they had truly caught him this time.. and she had almost screwed up everything.. she sometimes really didn't know how she had made it into the FBI.

Cursing her luck special agent Porter left the scene of crime wandering into the cool night air, letting the soft breeze calm down her temper… why did this always happen to her, and why of all people did _he_ always have to be the one to save her?

"See you tomorrow Sere!"

Turning her head towards the voice, she smiled weakly back at Ami Summers, also an agent and doctor- and most of all, a good friend.

"Yeah, see you."

The other woman looked worriedly before coming over to give her friend a hug.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad."

Sighing Serena looked at the sky before answering in a whisper

"It was.. why does it always have to be him?."

The other woman grinned before patting Serena's shoulder lightly.

"It must be destiny" and with those words and a wink she turned around and left.

Arriving at her own apartment she threw her jacket over a nearby chair and exhaustedly walked into her bedroom, falling asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

Oh, how she dreaded the moment she would walk into the office; she knew he would be there, tall, handsome, strong with that irresistible smile on his lips, flirting with the secretaries and younger agents like there was no tomorrow, and then when he would see her, his smile would spread into an sardonic grin and as almost every morning a fight would ensue.

Work wouldn't be the same without their daily bickering and the rest of the crew would be more than shocked to see them act civilly.

Everyone knew they couldn't stand each other's guts, but still Darien Shields was her partner and she was sure he was as happy about that fact as she was.

Giving her reflection a final once over she sighed having given up on putting on make up or dressing fancily long ago, deciding it was no use in that job anyway.

Leaning against the edge of his table Darien cast an occasional glance  towards the door and then onto his watch. 9:15… fifteen minutes late- that was much- even for her- Miss I can't be on time even if my life depended on it.

And he hated it! He hated people who were unorganized, had no manners and were always late.. he hated her.. the queen of all klutziness and tardiness; yet the fates had decided to pair them up and make them the "dream-team" of the agency.

And he knew the moment she would enter the room, he couldn't control himself anymore and another of those ridiculous fights would ensue- he really couldn't help it.. he had tried; but it just seemed as if she brought out the worse in him.

And as if speaking of the devil, the door opened and she came in like a whirlwind, hair sticking in all directions, clothes wrinkled and untidy.

Sighing Darien walked towards her- couldn't that girl make herself look proper once?

He had always believed that women were born with that 6th sense for clothing and make up.. but when he had met Serena this belief had changed rapidly.. obviously someone had forgotten to give her that gift.

"Morning, walking disaster." He drawled evilly.

She looked up at him defiantly "Oh, and good morning to you too, Mister "I've a got a broom stuck up my ass"."

He glared at her darkly but decided to continue their little "conversation" later, as they were already expected.. in fact they had been expected 20 minutes ago already.

"As much as I'd love to continue this little banter, I'm afraid we have more important things to do at the moment." He gritted out, and before the blonde could utter a word he continued in a quite harsher tone "Walter's expecting us in his office."

Serena gulped nervously at that. What would happen now? Would he tell her she was an absolute failure after last night's events?

She looked expectantly up at her partner, trying to find out if he knew more about this meeting, but judging by the unsure look in his eyes, she suspected he was as much in the dark about this as she was.

So they just had to wait and see.

Entering their boss' office they took the offered seats, nervously waiting for whatever it was what the older agent wanted to tell them.

People went on about their work as usual until a loud scream was heard from the chief's office…

"WHAT?YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!"

"Would you please calm down and not act like three year olds!" Walters  told them sternly.

Both agents looked guiltily at their laps for a moment before Darien gained his composure again and trusted his voice to speak once more.

He looked at his boss bewildered an unsure before talking.

"Sorry, Sir, but you can't mean this seriously. I mean.. this is ridiculous!.. Look at her!" he gestured towards Serena, who raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Do you mean to say that there's something you don't like about my looks, Mr. Shields?" she drawled angrily.

"Something?.. ha!.. have you ever looked into a mirror, recently?" he spit back.

"Oh, you pompous little.."

"Will you just stop it!" Walters all but shouted.

Blushing Serena closed her mouth an returned to staring at her folded hands.

"I've been thinking about this for a very long time, and since you have been on this case for such a long time, I decided you were the only ones with the right background to do this. And you are two of my best agents, even though, Miss Porter here. .ahem.. sometimes has problems with controlling her ..ahm.. limbs- but she never misses a target, and  you, Mr. Shields have a cool mind and logic.

So you two are the perfect couple for this undercover mission."

Serena and Darien looked at each other with wide opened eyes and another emotion that could have been dread.. there was no way out of this.

Walter smiled triumphantly at the two stunned agents.

"Good luck on your mission, Mr. and Mrs. Newman." 

…to be continued

********************************  
Chapter finished March 2002


	2. Our new home..

Mission: Impossible?

Chapter1

"I'm not coming out, wearing _that_ !"

Author's Notes : Sorry, for not having updated this story sooner, but you know how life is..and College has been quite stressful.. I know that's a standard excuse but it's true.

And one month was over soo quickly, I couldn't believe it!

From now on I'm trying to update this story every week^-^

Sorry for any typos/grammar mistakes in this chapter, I haven't had any time to edit it properly.

Mission:Impossible?

*

Chapter2

The raven haired woman turned around to look towards the bathroom, where the screech had come from only to shake her head when she saw her best friend standing in the doorway with the most exasperated look on her face she had ever seen on anybody.

Chuckling she walked over to the blonde and tried to fix up the dress.

"When was the last time you wore a dress?" she asked, trying to get everything into its right place.

"I think the last time I wore a dress, was when I was six and my mother forced me to." Serena sighed while trying to put up her hair in a decent looking bun.

"Oh! Why did I agree on this?" she all but screamed as she finally gave up and threw the remaining hairpins into the other corner of the room, while looking at her best friend, Raye who still tried to arrange her dress.

"It isn't like you actually had a choice, is it? And you know; I could imagine worse things than having to pretend being married to the hottest guy in the office."  The other woman commented while getting up from the floor.

Serena shot her a death glare over her shoulder while attempting to put on some mascara… she hadn't used that since she had finished high school!

"You know, this is just humiliating!" she huffed angrily as she tried to keep the black substance on her eyelashes and not let it smear her face, " he knows exactly that I'm not that type of a girl and yet he has to put me through this. Oh.. how I hate this man!"

Raye, who had plopped down on the large fluffy sofa, a magazine in hand looked over the edge of the paper and only shook her head as the girl she had known for over 12 years was trying to put on some make up.

How a person could change like that was beyond her. She remembered very well their high school days when Serena had been one of the most popular girls and had always looked like she had stepped out of a fashion magazine, but once she had started her new life as an FBI agent she had changed drastically and now she didn't even know anymore how to put on some make up. She had to admit, though that this was the first time she had seen the blonde wearing a dress- ever. 

Sometimes she wondered what make the other girl change like that, something must have happened..

"Ok, I guess this will do" the blonde proclaimed proudly from her place at the vanity. 

"So.. what's your plan.. or is it top-secret?"

Sighing loudly Serena  walked to the couch and plopped down on it quite ungraciously, making Raye shake her head at her friend's tomboyish behavior. Pouting at her friend, the blonde grabbed a pillow from behind her an hugged it tightly to her chest. Fidgeting with its zipper she looked up at the other woman with the most innocent, sweet look she could muster and Raye knew a moment later why she should have followed her gut feeling and not have come here after all.

"Well.. not entirely.. and for that part I need your help."

Arching a delicate black eyebrow at the "tough" FBI agent who at the moment looked more like a power puff girl with those incredibly big blue eyes, Raye had the sudden urge to flee the apartment before it was too late. She knew exactly that nobody could escape Serena's infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the blonde exclaimed from her place on the couch as she watched her friend walk towards the door.

"Fleeing before it's too late!" she said over her shoulder while putting on her jacket.

Grabbing a pillow from behind her, Serena flung it at her friend and it hit her back gently before tumbling to the floor.

Whirling around Raye glared at her best friend before sighing resignedly.

"Okay, so what's it you need help with?"

Smiling triumphantly Serena got up into a kneeling position on the soft couch cushions.

"Well, you are married after all and I thought you could give me some advice… you know a little crash-course on how to behave as a wife."

Raye looked like she was contemplating for a moment before she nodded and seated herself in the love chair opposite the couch, facing the blonde.

"So… what do you wanna know?" she asked, resting her head on her hands comfortably. Somehow she knew this was going to be very interesting.

The blonde looked at her with wrinkled eyebrows, deep in thought… what did she want to know?- and did she want to know at all?

Sighing inwardly she knew she had to face the fact that she was about to act as her archenemies wife for who knew how long, and she better found out as much as she could about married life now, before she went into battle.

"Hmm…I don't know.. just about anything there is to know" she finally spoke.

Her best friend sighed in frustration before trying to calmly answer; 

"There's so much to say and explain.. why don't you tell me the story you came up with and I tell you how to act?"

"That sounds like a plan to me" Serena answered smiling, before furrowing her bros in thought once more and continuing "I don't know why, but Darien was allowed to think  up the story how "we" met. And you can't imagine what he came up with, that stupid bloke! OHHHH!! He's just driving me up the wall!"

"Hey, hey.. just get a grip, girl!" Raye interrupted her and the blonde's eyes at first went wide before she lowered to gaze to the floor, blushing slightly. She truly didn't know why she always got so carried away with her feelings whenever she was talking about Darien Shields and got so incredibly angry- She surely didn't know how this plan should work out. She  just knew they were going to screw up the mission.

Sighing once more she looked apologetically at her friend before continuing with explaining the plan to her friend-, "Well, it's a pretty clichéd story, really.. met at some party, fell in love, married, blablabla. Nothing too interesting."

Raye nodded slowly, this surely wasn't much to build on.

"So, how long have you two been married?" she prodded further.

Serena tilted her head to the side thinking "I think he said that we were newlyweds.. married for only a few weeks."

The blonde watched with wide eyes as her friend's expression went from bored to mischievous which meant that the raven haired woman had a plan.. and that most of the time didn't mean anything good, especially if it involved her.

"So?" she gulped nervously.

"Well..", Raye drawled, "this makes everything only more interesting."

"You know, you are starting to scare me."

The other woman looked at her innocently ," Scare you?.. that's not what I want. It's just that as newlyweds you have to act as though you are madly in love, since everything is still so new and romantic.." she started to drift off, her eyes glazing over with the memory of Chad and her first years of marriage.

Terrifying dread was filling Serena now and for the first time since she had gotten this job, she realized the horrible truth- she had to pretend to be in love with Darien Shields.

"You can't be serious, Raye! T-This is impossible!" she jumped out of her seat starting to pace the room frantically.

"Calm down, Rena. You just have to act like you were in love with him." She offered but knew it was a vain attempt as her friend only shot her a glare over her shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say, Raye. You don't have to pretend like you're in love with your worst enemy." The blonde panicked.

That was when inspiration struck and a huge grin appeared on Raye's face.

Looking suspiciously at her best friend's change in mood she only raised one questioning eyebrow.

"Dare I even ask what came to your mind now?"

"You know, Rena.. it only just occurred to me, that he has to pretend to be in love with you too…"

And only a moment later a sly grin spread over the blonde' face…

*********************

"You know.. you don't look too bad in a dress."

Biting her tongue she only frowned back at him before grabbing her purse and getting out of the car.

Quite irritated by her strange behavior he just shook his head and stepped out of the car.

So.. this was it.. from now on they would play the happily married couple. Sighing he ran his fingers through his ebony locks. He had no clue how this as going to work.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Serena looked up at the large apartment building in front of her and marveled at the sight of it. It was a tall glass tower about thirty stories high and looked like a large gold bar with the late afternoon sun hitting the clear surface in that angle.

"We are going to live here?" Serena asked in awe.

"Yes, we are." Darien stated while he passed by, pushing a large box into her hands.

A soft "ugh" noise made him turn around and look at her.

"Come on.. we don't have much time to get all that stuff up.- and don't look at me like that. You should be happy the furniture and most of the other stuff was delivered a week ago."

"Yeah, yeah.. and why do I have to carry the heavy one?" she wailed.

Flinching slightly at the high pitched sound he answered her question, with only a shrug and the words "I know you can handle it."

"You are supposed to be my charming husband, you know.."

He raised one ravenous eyebrow and looked amusedly at her "Not until we are up in our apartment."

The blonde looked around the entrance expectantly and finding what she had been looking for she smiled back at her colleague and for the time-being husband sweetly and felt endless satisfaction as she saw his face go rigid with confusion..

"And what if someone who lived in the building would come our way?"

Darien turned around and sure enough a young couple exited the building.

They obviously had spotted them walking towards the entrance and seeing them carrying boxes must have counted two and two together.

"Let me do the talking" Darien hissed, as he watched the two approaching.

Serena had only a moment to glare at him before the couple stopped in front of them.

She noticed the tall redhead smiling sweetly at them while the man had a very gentle yet somehow goofy grin on his face as he obviously tried to find the rights words to say.

"You must be the couple to live in apartment 20B, right? We've been wondering for so long who would be going to live there.. but you probably think we are crazy to just talk to you like that.. and honestly it would be very embarrassing if we found you weren't the new ones.." he babbled on and on.

For a little moment Serena could feel Darien's irritation as she watched the muscles on his back flax slightly.

"Ahm, yes.. actually we are the new inhabitants of apartment 20B." he started taking the other man's hand when he had extended it after his assumptions were being verified.

"I'm Darien Newman and this is my wife Serena." He introduced himself and the woman beside him, almost tripping over the word "wife".

"Nice to meet you, the both of you." The man smiled also shaking Serena's hand.

The woman just politely nodded at them, obviously not being the outgoing type.

"Can we help you, carry this stuff up?"

Darien rummage trough his mind to find what to say or do., should they take the offer and get into a long exhausting conversation, or just get rid of them?

He opted for the second and smiled politely back at the couple, shaking his head no.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you, but we really only got some boxes with personal stuff.. nothing too big or heavy."

The other man smiled once more before turning to leave, but before they started walking again he looked at the other couple once more.

"I'm sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves.. we are the Mason's from apartment 16C. I'm sure we'll see you around."

Darien and Serena watched the couple leave for another few moments before continuing on their way to their new home.

Serena looked at all the luxury amazed at all the wonderful drawings and mirrors in the elevator.

"Say, how can we afford this.. I mean what's your job,"

The dark haired man look down at her exasperated "Don't you ever pay attention, Porter?"

Seeing she was about to throw back some razor sharp insult he continued quickly before she could even open her mouth.

"We'll say that I'm a doctor, working at the General Hospital, where Donson works too."

"So, you really are going to work in a hospital?" she asked incredulous.

He breathed in deeply, how was he ever going to survive only one day with her?

"Actually I AM a doctor, Porter."

She raised one delicate eyebrow at him ,grinning from ear to ear.

"So.. I guess nobody wanted you then."

Letting out a low grunt he trust the box, he had so gentlemanly taken from her hands downstairs, back into her hands and the blonde had to fight for a moment to not let it fall onto the ground.

"Hey! You—" but before anything else could spill from her mouth, and he was sure it would have been quite colorful words, the elevator door opened with a soft "ding" and he marched out as quickly as possible.

Trying to coordinate her limbs with the added weight she staggered out of the elevator after him.

She watched as he opened the door to their new home and an unexpected uneasiness filled her.

She had never thought any further than what she should behave like to display a perfect marriage.. she had totally forgotten that they would live together in one apartment.

This thought made her hate her job that moment.. who would ever be so inhuman to make her live with Mister-I know it all? Sighing she dragged her feet toward the apartment and was positively surprised to find it nicely furnished and quite homey.

Seeing the astonished look on Serena's face Darien couldn't help but smirk at the woman.

"You know, we figured that it would be better to let somebody else do it, before we let you change this into the city dump.. with your sense of fashion and colors"

Glaring defiantly at the man she walked over to him and attempted to slap him across the face when suddenly out of the blue he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Her eyes widened to an almost impossible size and she tried to struggle out of his embrace but found that the man was far stronger than her and finally gave up.

She had t admit though that his body did feel nice pressed so close to her and tat his lips were far softer than of any of the other guys she had ever kissed in her life… and she found that she didn't like that at all.. so maybe she was attracted to him, but it was only physical.. the guy simply had no personality.

When he finally let go of her she just wanted to start yelling at him for his impertinence when she heard a delighted squeal from the door.

Whirling around she detected a petite woman about her age standing in the door a big grin plastered on her face.

She also looked up at Darien who looked quite flustered and tried to avoid her gaze.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I just heard someone unlocking the door and I just knew it must be you.. and then I grabbed the cheese cake and headed out the door." The stranger explained never loosing the cheerful smile on her lips.

Serena was the first to regain her composure and walked up to the other woman.

"Oh no, you didn't interrupt at all. It's quite alright….."

"Mina, Mina Donson from the apartment next to you..19B. I've been waiting for you all week, I was so anxious to find out who'd move in next after that old grumpy couple, who always complained about everyone and everything.. " she wrinkled her nose at the mention of her former neighbors, "oh, but I'm sorry, I'm babbling again. .I always do that."  She apologized, blushing slightly.

"No, it's alright. My name is Serena and that's my husband Darien." She introduced herself and her companion.

Mina smiled sweetly at the two and then handed the other woman the cake she had clutched tightly to her chest the past few minutes. "A little welcome present."

Smiling Serena looked down at the delicious treat and thanked the girl, who looked so much like herself.

"I guess I should be going now, my husband's got to come home any minute now." Mina smiled sweetly one last time at the couple before disappearing again.

Just as Serena wanted to turn towards her "husband" the blonde head popped into view again.

"I really hope I'll see you around again soon." And then she disappeared again just as quickly.

Shaking her head Serena closed the door and finally had the chance to yell at her partner, although she tried to keep it as low as possible.

"What were you thinking? Have you gone mad, kissing me like that?"

Darien looked nonchalantly back at her "There wasn't really another option as you attempted to slap me and that woman was standing in the doorway.. you know, I can imagine more pleasurable things that kissing YOU!" he spat.

Huffing angrily Serena put the cake on the counter and left to take a look at her new home.

"When I find the bathroom I'm going to take a bath.." seeing him raise one questioning eyebrow at her she continued "not that you cared, but I just don't want you to barge into the bathroom while I'm in it, that's all."

He laughed loudly and Serena who had long since wandered off to find her way around the apartment decided to ignore the comment he growled back at her; "As if I wanted to see you naked, hah! I really don't want to loose my ability to see."

He heard a distant click and a lock being turned and sighed heavily.. this was going to be a long night. .and god knew how long this mission would take.

He glanced at the Cheese cake on the counter and decided to search for a fork and get comfortable as long as she was in the bathroom.

After an hour Serena finally came out, dressed in a fluffy blue robe and looked at Darien sitting on the couch absentmindedly shoving cake into his mouth.

Obviously he hadn't roamed the apartment yet.. this could just be her chance.

"I'm going to sleep in the big bedroom, ok?" she exclaimed from the bedroom door.

A mumbled "Yeah, ok." Was the only answer she got, so she happily closed the door behind her… this was easier than she had hoped it would be. 

Only a few minutes later there was loud knocking on the door and she opened it a bit to look at a disgruntled Darien.. "And where am I supposed to sleep?" he demanded

Knowing he had found out that there only was one bedroom in this apartment, she knew that he would fight over the bedroom now. She could clearly feel him pressing against the door, trying to get in.

But.. she had thought about this and grabbed the blanket an pillow she had positioned on the chair beside the door and threw it right into his face, which caught him off guard and made the tall man back away from the door for a second.

Expertly using this moment Serena shut and locked the door before Darien had even realized what had happened.

When he finally found his composure once more he growled angrily and altered in hammering on the door and rattling the doorknob for a few minutes before he gave up and leaned his head on the door.

"Serena.. where am I supposed to sleep now?" it was meant to sound sarcastic but in the end sounded rather pathetic to Serena's ears. "You can't do this to me.. we will have a serious talk about this tomorrow, you realize?"

"Oh, don't be a baby, Darien" he heard her chirp on the other side of the door. 

Mumbling something she couldn't understand she heard him saunter off.

"Oh, Darien" she exclaimed.

"What?" was the exasperated reply from the other side and she had to suppress a childish giggle.

"Have a good night, …….on the couch"  

..to be continued…

AN: 

I guess it's 1:0 for Serena, huh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Have a comment or constructive criticism?.. leave me a review, please^-^


End file.
